Rachel Berry's Choice
by gossipplleekswiftiegirl
Summary: Following the events of "I Kissed a Girl and I Liked It" (in which Rachel and Santana kissed), Rachel is confused between her feelings for both Finn and Santana. What will she do and who will she choose? / Song used: How Will I Know by Whitney Houston. / One-shot.


**RACHEL BERRY'S CHOICE**

**Pezberry fanfiction**

_**Fandom: Glee**_

_**Pairing: Pezberry; mentions of Bartie and Finchel**_

_**Summary: Following the events of "I Kissed a Girl and I Liked It" (in which Rachel and Santana kissed), Rachel is confused between her feelings for both Finn and Santana. Technically, she's still with Finn (whom she really loves), but she finds herself wanting to kiss Santana again and try something new with her. It's a hard situation to be in, no shit, but it's even harder when Santana gives her an ultimatum: Rachel has to make a choice between the Latina and the giant, or else she's going to lose both of them. What will Rachel Berry do?**_

_**A/N: This is the sequel to my previous Pezberry story (see title above) and it is set approximately 4 days after what happened between the girls. One-shot.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. (Of course you all knew that by now.)**_

_**Warning: Not for Finn lovers and Finchel shippers. You've been warned.**_

{pezberry}

Rachel Berry is confused. No, scratch that. She's super confused. To backtrack: she's still technically with Finn, but she kissed Santana, which means she cheated on Finn again. And if she was going to be honest with herself, she really wanna kiss Santana again and try something new with her, but she doesn't wanna hurt either of them… '_What am I going to do?_' she asks herself.

Rachel asked Santana to meet with her in the auditorium before Glee, and thankfully, she accepted her request. Rachel was pacing back and forth, like her hair was on fire, she didn't hear her come in.

"You okay?" Santana asks the petite diva and she snaps out of it.

Instead of answering her question, Rachel changed the subject.

"I wanted to talk to you. About… the kiss."

Santana frowned and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "But I thought we're not gonna bring that up, ever again. It's our secret, Rach."

For some unknown/weird reason, Rachel flinched at the nickname.

"I know, I know, but I just really wanted to talk to you about it."

"Well, okay, talk. What's up?" Santana said and gave her the green light to go on.

"I have a confession to make. Kissing you was amazing, don't get me wrong, but it was wrong on so many levels cause technically I'm still with Finn and you're still with Brittany. Which means we both cheated on them… with each other." Rachel started, but Santana interrupted her ramblings.

"Wait, what? Well, I have a confession to make, too. I'm not with Britt anymore; she broke up with me after Katy Perry week and is now with Artie. And Brittany said that Four Eyes makes her happy, and Artie told me he loves her, so I had no choice but to give her up. I'm just disappointed in myself for giving up that easily without putting up a goddamn fight."

Rachel said, "Okay… but that's not the point. The point is I'm still with Finn, which basically means I cheated on him."

Santana was silent as she put the puzzle pieces together. When she finally understood what the diva meant, she said, "So let me get this straight, YOU accompanied me in my "I Kissed A Girl" number, WE shared a kiss, and now YOU'RE regretting all of it?" She huffed before continuing, "This doesn't make any sense at all, Rachel."

"Truthfully, we kissed each other twice, one in the hallway, and one in the choir room." Santana had to roll her eyes at that, but Rachel ignored her as she continued, "And I know a kiss is just a kiss…" Santana interrupted her again. "A kiss is never just a kiss, Berry. I'm not being a bitch, I'm just keepin' it real."

"Well, maybe I kinda, sorta, regret what happened." Rachel said.

Santana was looking down at the ground as she spoke, "But I thought that something definitely changed between us. Face it, Berry. The chemistry we had with each other couldn't be denied." Rachel was silent, so Santana continued.

"So you're not gay?"

"Yes. No. Maybe? I don't know if I truly know that about myself, but all I'm trying to say is…" Rachel's voice was trailed with uncertainty as she spoke, trailing off.

"All you're trying to say is…" Santana mimicked Rachel's tone of uncertainty.

"All I'm trying to say to you… is that I have feelings for both you and Finn, but I don't wanna hurt either of you." Santana finally looked into Rachel's eyes at that statement.

"I feel like you're breaking up with me even though we weren't really together." Santana said.

"I know, and I'm truly very sorry." Rachel says and Santana dismisses it with a wave of her hand. "Snap out of your confusion. You gotta make a choice, Rachel. Or else you're going to lose both of us."

There. Santana gave her an ultimatum, but how the hell was she going to choose?

They were both silent for a few moments, until Santana broke the spell. "We're going to be late for Glee. I'll see you in the choir room." The Latina gave the diva a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Choose wisely, Rachel." Those were her last words before she left the auditorium, leaving the petite brunette more confused than ever.

'_To be honest, I am not really that into my boyfriend anymore. I don't feel fireworks when I hug and kiss Finn, but I do feel those sparks when Santana and I kissed and hugged. Am I falling for her? I don't really know, but I'll know when I know._' Rachel had those thoughts on her mind since that kiss happened, and she might as well be clueless before as to what she's going to do and who's she going to choose, but now she isn't. She knows exactly what to do.

{pezberry}

The moment she entered the choir room, she was attacked with a hug from Finn and a kiss, but she didn't feel a spark or any fireworks, she felt nothing. When Santana hugged her, she felt the fireworks, and Santana felt them too, but both of them thought that that was weird.

Rachel thinks to herself, '_I think I love her._'

Santana thinks to herself: '_I think I'm really that into her. I just didn't realize it until now._'

Finn's voice startled the two. "Shall we go and sit now?"

Rachel and Santana jumped, and they replied unanimously, "YES! I mean, sure."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Um, ok?" He thought to himself: '_Something is up between Rachel and Santana and I gotta find out._'

Mr. Schue said, "Hey guys, does anybody have a song?"

Rachel's right hand shot up in the air. "I do." Will nodded. "The floor is all yours, Ms. Rachel Berry."

"This is one of my favorite songs ever, and I changed some of the words in the lyrics considering my… situation. Which, I think, is appropriate. For the song I'm about to perform to you guys." She rambled nervously and looked at Santana and Finn, making her point across, and making Will and the glee club look at them in a weird way.

Puck thought to himself: '_Oh my God, did these three have a threesome?_'

Rachel began to sing.

**There's a girl I know, she's the one I dream of, ooh  
Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above, mmh  
Ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough, uhu  
When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love**

**How will I know  
(Don't trust your feelings)  
How will I know  
How will I know  
(Love can be deceiving)  
How will I know  
How will I know if she really loves me**

**I say a prayer with every heartbeat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you cause you know about these things  
How will I know if she's thinking of me  
I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)  
Falling in love is all bittersweet  
This love is strong, why do I feel weak?**

Rachel was looking at Santana with her eyes full of love and Quinn and Brittany smile at them knowingly.

**Oh, wake me, I'm shaking, I wish I had you near me now  
Said there's no mistaking  
What I feel is really love**

**Oh, tell me  
If she loves, if she loves, if she loves me  
If she loves me not  
Ooh, yeah  
If she loves, if she loves, if she loves me  
If she loves me not**

Santana smiles, knowing Rachel has already made a choice. And from what Rachel's singing, Santana's pretty sure that Rachel chose her.

**Oooh  
How will I know if she's thinking of me  
I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)  
Falling in love is all bittersweet  
This love is strong, why do I feel weak?**

**How will I know (How will I know if she really loves me)  
How will I know (I say a prayer with every heartbeat)  
How will I know, yeah (I fall in love whenever we meet)  
How will I know (I'm asking you cause you know about these things)**

**How will I know?**

The entire club cheered for her and she took a bow.

Mr. Schue said, "That was really nice, Rachel. But why were you singing about a girl? I thought you were dating Finn?"

Finn asked her, "Yeah Rachel, what is going on?" Now everyone was confused as to what was going on. Everyone except for Rachel, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany.

"Finn, I'm sorry, I really am. Look, I love you, and I will always love you, but I'm not in love with you anymore. I don't feel fireworks and that spark with you, but I do with Santana and that song was about her. I'm breaking up with you, because I just want you to be happy, even if it's not with me. I'm really sorry." Rachel says, but Finn wasn't having any of it.

"You girls shared one kiss. It was just one kiss and now you're breaking up with me, because suddenly you've fallen for Santana Lopez, of all people? Of all people in the world, it had to be Santana Lopez, queen bitch of McKinley High. Why, Rachel, why?" Finn said, clearly mad.

Before Rachel could reply, Santana beat her to it. "Actually Finnocence Frankenteen, that's not exactly true. We kissed, twice, and I'm just gonna pretend you didn't say anything because what you said is very insulting and I won't accept that."

"Twice? Rachel, what's she talking about?" Finn asked, utterly curious and confused about the situation.

"We kissed in the choir room and we kissed in the hallway, and I felt fireworks." Rachel replies and that's when Finn lost it.

"YOU cheated on me, with Santana?! How could you, Rach? How could you do this to me?" Finn accuses and yells, kicking chairs at the same time. "I can't believe this bullshit, I can't believe you! Fine, if that's what you want. We're done! It's over!" Finn stormed out, kicking a chair nearby before he ran out the door. Mr. Schue got up, dismissing everybody before glee club ended.

One by one, the students file out of the room quickly, leaving Rachel and Santana.

Rachel sighed. "This wasn't how I expected things to turn out, but at least I got Finn to let me go." Santana squeezed her hand. "It's not your fault, baby girl. Lumps the Clown is such a jerk."

"He shouldn't have reacted the way he did, but who can blame him?"

"Rachel, stop it. All that matters is that you've made your choice." Santana says, but Rachel didn't reply. "Anyways, did you mean that? That you feel those fireworks when you kiss me? That you've fallen for me and that song was for me?"

"Yes, yes, and also yes. I meant everything, Santana." Rachel replies.

"Aww Rach, I love you!" Santana says and Rachel smiles.

"I love you, too, San!" Rachel says. "Will you be my girlfriend, Santana Lopez?"

"Of course!" Santana makes the first move and kisses Rachel, instantly feeling the fireworks. Rachel pulls back and smiles.

"Definitely fireworks," she confirms and the Latina smiles as well.

They left the school together, hand in hand, with smiles on their faces.

{pezberry}

"I have a confession to make." Rachel whispers to Santana later that night, at Breadstix, where they were celebrating their newfound relationship.

"What may that be, girlfriend?" Santana asks.

"I'm really happy we're together, Santana." Rachel says and Santana nods her head in agreement.

"Well in that case, I have a confession to make, too." The Latina said and Rachel nodded for her to go on.

"I'm really happy, too, Rach." Santana says and Rachel pressed her lips against Santana's.

"This is the start of something new, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Rachel declares and Santana could only smile in agreement.

FIN.

_**A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Please review if you liked this story; reviews and constructive feedback are always welcome! Thanks for reading, Gleeks! :) -rein**_


End file.
